


A Girl’s Best Friend

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, girl!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gave up being human because life as a dog offered something more. What he got was Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) for [this fill](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3680857#t3680857).

When Jensen first changed his stomach had been so twisted in knots he’d stumbled on all fours and nearly passed out. Maybe because he hadn’t understood the full extent of what he was signing up for. It was just, he had no family, no job, was two weeks from eviction and the offer had been so very tempting.

Become a dog, get a family to adopt you, have the ability to turn into a man in the night and always have food and shelter and love provided for you. Sure dog food wasn’t the tastiest, only drinking water got old, but when everyone went to sleep Jensen could slip out the doggie door, turn back into a man and get a burger with the money stash he’d hidden.

Of course all of this came after he was adopted. The first few months of his new dog life he lived in a pound. It was dirty and cramped and other dogs kept sniffing his ass until he snarled at them and made it clear who was in charge. Jensen hated it, was tempted so many times to break out during the night and live on the streets, but then... the Padalecki’s turned up.

They seemed nice enough from first glance. A typical mother and father straight out of suburbia, the mother carrying a little girl on her hip, the father talking to a son that looked ever the annoyed teenager. And then, a little girl appeared from behind the mother and stepped toward the cage. She had honey brown hair that was tied back with barrettes but still stuck out at the sides, and wide eyes that looked green one moment and brown the next.

Jensen felt just a little twinge of guilt when his tail began to wag appreciatively and he approached the cage. The four dogs he shared it with - a bulldog, a golden retriever, a black lab, and a mut that drove Jensen insane with its sharp shrill bark - were also crowding along the front, all bidding for attention. Jensen didn’t bark and he didn’t try to push for the girl’s hand as she wiggled her fingers inside to pet them all.

“Mommy, how do I choose? I love them all! They’re so cute!” The girl whined, looking over her shoulder at her parents.

When she looked back her eyes landed on Jensen and he tried his best to smile, even if dog’s couldn’t really. He supposed he looked kind of like a golden retriever too. His fur was shaggy and light brown, his eyes were green, and he wasn’t particularly large, but he certainly wasn’t small.

The girl’s eyes got wide and she pressed forward, urging Jensen forward with the next wiggle of her fingers. “Oh my god, look at that one! He’s so pretty! Look at his eyes! Mommy, can I play with that one? Can I please?”

Jensen’s tail picked up speed at the excitement in the girl’s voice. Something warm spread through at the idea of being _wanted_. God, what a feeling. No wonder they told him he’d love it. Feeling wanted was more amazing than Jensen could have imagined.

“It’s your birthday Jared, you can pick whichever dog you’d like,” her mother said with a warm smile, reaching out to affectionately stroke her hair.

For a moment Jensen was confused. Who was Jared? Then he realized it was the girl, and it was her birthday, and Jensen was going to be her present.

Which was exactly how it happened. Jared was turning ten years old and Jensen did everything he could to play the perfect pet when the girl took him out to play. They took him home that day, stopping at a PetsMart where Jared bought Jensen a brand new green collar to match his eyes and made a tag for him from a machine.

Part of Jensen already knew he would caress the bone shaped piece of thin metal with his name printed on one side, his new address on the other, when he was in his human form at night time. To belong somewhere? It was something Jensen hadn’t even known he wanted.

Life with the Padalecki’s was definitely better than it had been alone. Sherri and Gerry were the most loving parents Jensen had ever seen. Jeff was a bit of brat but most teenager boys - especially with two sisters - tended to be. Baby Megan was adorable, even if she tended to tug on his fur too hard.

Nothing was better than Jared though.

Jared was the sweetest, funniest, most adorable little girl Jensen had ever spent time with. Not that he spent a lot of time with little girl’s before he became this dog. Jensen loved how quickly he became the most important person in Jared’s life.

Every day after school he would pace in front of the screen door, waiting for Jared’s bright yellow school bus that stopped right at the end of the street. And the moment Jared saw him she’d come running forward, tackling Jensen in a hug that inevitably led to a wrestling match in the front hall. Jared smelled like grass and something sweet, like she always sucked on jolly ranchers on the bus ride home.

Sometimes her skirt would ride up and Jensen would catch a whiff of something dark and musky and he’d wet his chops. Jensen couldn’t explain his sudden desire for Jared, such a young girl, he’d never felt it before, but over the years it only grew.

Part of Jensen kept thinking she would fade away as she grew older, that she would make friends and stop spending hours sitting on the bed chattering about dreams and school and fantasies to a dog. It didn’t change though. Ten turned to eleven turned to twelve and Jensen still found himself Jared’s best and most trusted companion.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything. Even if it meant he had to watch the girl shift from a child to a pre-teen on the verge of budding out. Jared, of course, never hesitated to change in front of him. She would come home from school and change out of her uniform, kicking off her skirt and tugging off her polo and even her trainer bra and flower covered panties didn’t do much to hide her body.

As her thirteen birthday approached, it got worse. That being, his desire for the girl. Of course he was a dog and thirty years old and he loved Jared, he would never hurt her. But sometimes he would watch at night, perched on her bed, as she came in from her shower still wrapped in a towel. She would drop her towel and hop into her panties and her breast were just barely starting to swell enough that they bounced with her jumpy movements.

Jensen would lay as patiently as he could manage at the foot of her bed as she climbed in and turned off her lamp and said a sleepy goodnight. Sometimes she would talk for a while and Jensen would try not to wriggle impatiently on the bed. As soon as her breath evened out with sleep Jensen hopped off the edge of the bed and padded quickly out of the room, hopping out the doggie door and walking behind the large grove of trees in the Padalecki back yard.

Back in human form, Jensen would squeeze his aching cock and stroke quickly, barely managing half a dozen jerks forward into the tight grip of his hand before coming. Sometimes Jensen would be lost in the rush of guilt, squeezing his eyes shut and considering leaving, before something happened that he couldn’t change. Then he thought about Jared, her bright eyes, her dimpled smile, her beautiful laugh and carefree spirit. It would crush her if he disappeared suddenly, so Jensen stayed and told himself he would always be in control.

Until one night everything changed.

The difference started after Jared had dressed from her shower. She climbed into bed like usual, her parents came in to kiss her good night, and she turned off the light. But instead of the soft good night or chatter to Jensen, she slid out of bed and quietly padded across the room, peeking out into the hallway then stepping back to close her bedroom door.

Jensen lifted his head off his arms, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. It wasn’t one of the nights he was planning on going out - truthfully, he slept so much better tucked under Jared’s blankets, pressed against her legs, instead of on the outside of the covers where he ended up if he left to go out. But it was still strange that Jared was closing the door, she never did, Jensen thought she was still a little too scared of being cut off from her parents room like that.

“Jensen,” Jared sighed softly as she climbed back under the blankets, laying flat on her back instead of on her side like she normally did when falling asleep. “I got on the computer after Jeff the other day and he’d left a website up, I think he forgot. There was this page, with these girls and guys and they were all... kissing and other stuff. Having sex you know? And, I kind of watched it. Some things.”

Dogs didn’t really get turned on the way humans did but if they did, Jensen knew he would be slightly breathless and half-hard, just hearing this little girl talk about watching sex on the computer. He could picture her wide little hazel eyes, her flushed cheeks, her ruffled golden hair always all over the place like it had a mind of its own.

There was a shuffle of fabric and Jensen felt Jared’s smooth, thin leg press against his side. He was confused for the half a minute it took until he felt Jared pulling her nightgown up and he turned in the darkness under the blanket, more than a little relieved that his dog eyes allowed him to see in this darkness. He watched Jared’s thin little arm slide down the front of her body until her fingers were laying over her flower panties, resting between her legs and not moving.

Jensen could hear her breathing increase and after a moment he caught the scent of juices, that tangy mixture of fresh and dirty, like her body knew she was too young to be so turned on but it liked it just as well. He tried to be as subtle as possible as he lifted his head, staring at Jared’s lime green covered nails laying right over her crotch.

He knew just beneath the cotton there was a fine smattering of hair, the girl’s body gradually maturing, and he wet his chops without thinking. Then her fingers began to move, pressing in and slowly rolling in a circle, working the cotton panties over her folds. Jensen watched as her hips began to squirm, her legs spreading a little wider, and her fingers pressed just a little harder.

She was rubbing down against her clit, soft gasps leaving her lips sounding almost disbelieving, as if she didn’t quite believe that the pleasure she was giving herself could be real. Her rubbing grew harder, her breath more ragged, and Jensen continued to stare, wishing she would slip her fingers under the cotton and find out just how that pleasure could be.

He wanted to encourage her so he shifted just slightly and dragged his tongue along the inside of her thigh. For a moment her fingers stopped and Jensen drew slightly back, afraid she would pull her hand away completely. Then her free hand dropped down and came to rest on top of his head, sliding through his fur as the hand covering her panties pressed forward a little harder.

Something hot burned through Jensen and he licked the girl’s thigh once more, enjoying the soapy salty warmth of smooth skin under his tongue. Her fingers continued to move through his fur and the more he licked the harder they seemed to press over her panties. Then her breath seemed to stutter stop as he hand slid up, tucked under the edge of her panties, then slid back down.

Jensen scooted closer, watching the white flower covered cotton lift as the digits came to rest just as they had before, without the cotton barrier. He wished he could see better but he could tell her touches grew as her hips began to squirm more and her fingers simply curled to grip his fur instead.

Whining softly, Jensen scooted closer still, his nose at the seam of elastic just inside the girl’s hip. He could smell her a thousand times stronger now, coming in waves as her fingers played curiously with her folds, spreading them, rolling them together, finger occasionally flicking across her clit and making her hips jolt up.

She’d never done this before and he could tell, could almost feel the nervous excitement with each little touch. It was driving him crazy, feeling her hand in his fur and watching the other lift up cotton. Jensen’s tongue slid out and he licked over the cotton, catching just a hint of a taste from the liquid that had started to soak through the material.

Once more she froze, her fist gripping his fur so tight it nearly hurt. Then slowly it uncurled and she gently caressed the top of his head, nails scratching softly over his skin. Her fingers under the cotton strained back and pushed forward and Jensen whined again. He dragged his tongue over the material once more, thinking this time he taste more of her and less of the cotton.

“Jensen,” Jared gasped, sounding far too much like a moan as her hand pressed hard against his neck.

As Jensen tried to school back the sudden intense, possessive desire in him, Jared’s fingers moved once more. But this time it was to slip free of the panties and dip back down. Jensen’s head lifted curiously until the girl was dragging the cotton to the side, revealing her slightly puffy, golden hair dusted folds. Jensen whined, not quite sure how to handle the desire flaring through him.

Jared’s fingers pressed against the back of Jensen’s neck once more, almost as if she were trying to encourage him and hell if Jensen was going to ignore that silent request. Of course, she couldn’t possibly realize what she was asking for so Jensen forced himself to go slow, inch crawling until he was close enough his nose touched one silky fold.

The girl’s hips shifted against the cool wet of his nose and the rush of his breath in an exhale. Jensen slid his tongue forward lightly, sliding just over the folds. He was going on the idea that the girl couldn’t possibly now how a dog would normally behave in this situation - and praying that she never would because _Jesus_ this was wrong. She was curious, he understood being young and wanting to know things, but he was sure he’d never been curious like this before.

“Oh,” Jared gasped, her legs spreading a little further apart as his tongue dragged over the folds once more.

Her fingers stretched, holding the panties to the side with her thumb as the pointer slipped between the folds, pressing against her clit. Her hips bucked down toward Jensen’s muzzle and he slipped his tongue forward once more, this time pressing between the folds to gather up a slow swipe of fresh, salty juices.

Once more Jared’s fingers curled into his fur, her hips undulating constantly now. Jensen didn’t hesitate the second time. His tongue delved forward deeper, the length and strength of the muscle making it possible to touch nearly all over her. As he brushed her clit she moaned, soft and sweet, and bore down onto him.

The continuing rough roll of her hips down onto his tongue only made him lick harder, until her fingers were simply spreading her folds, her fingers still in his fur gripping too tight. “Jensen,” she moaned his name, her breath catching on something that almost sounded like a laugh. “Good- good boy,” she moaned the praise, one of her legs crooking until her foot touched his side.

Jensen whined softly, his own way of showing pleasure, and quickened the lap of his tongue. He lingered over the clit at each pass, pressing down hard each time until the girl’s hips jerked from stimulation. He could feel the quiver of her body, could hear how fast and rough her breath was tearing from her, and he pressed the tip of tongue against her entrance in the next moment.

She stilled for as long as it took for him to breach her core then a deep shudder shook her entire body. Jensen might not have realized she was coming if it wasn’t for the rush of fluids over his tongue and muzzle, her fingers tightening so hard in his fur it was painful.

When she finally inhaled again Jensen licked once more, over and over until he could no longer taste the crisp freshness of her juices. Then he scooted back, her fingers falling from him and her panties releasing. Jensen could nearly feel the weight of her body relaxing into the bed, her muscles loose from a pleasure she’d never had before.

Jensen gently crawled up until he was pressed at her side, head coming to rest on her middle right above her bunched up nightgown. He huffed out a small breath, so wound up he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get any sleep. But with the door closed, there would be no stealing out to take care of his own issue and really, he’d rather be with Jared right then anyway.

She fell asleep like that, with her nightgown pulled up, her hand on Jensen’s neck. This had never been expected, and Jensen wasn’t sure it would happen again, but he more than pleased that he’d had the chance to taste her just once.

~~

Jensen had kind of thought things would be awkward come the morning. He was up before Jared and he was bracing himself for it, almost praying the girl would just continue to sleep because he didn’t want to lose their closeness, their friendship. The girl had become the most important person in his life, maybe the first person he’d ever genuinely loved, and losing that sounds terrifying.

His fears were completely unfounded though, as he learned when Jared woke up and instantly smiled at him. She ruffled his fur as she yawned and pushed her nightgown down like it was no big deal. Jensen watched her slip off the edge of the bed and stagger sleepily over to her dresser.

When she didn’t bother to hide herself as she changed Jensen knew for sure that everything would be okay. She ruffled his fur and called a goodbye to him later as she headed out for school and Jensen had never been more relieved that Sherri had gone back to work once Megan was old enough to be in pre-school. He needed the empty house more than ever.

~~

Jensen had already accepted the fact that the fooling around thing was likely a one time deal, so he was surprised when Jared lept out of bed after being tucked in and shut her door once more. And it continued to happen, night after night, until Jensen finally started to allow himself to look forward to it.

It didn’t take Jared long to start getting curious though. Jensen wasn’t surprised, she had always been that way, and maybe part of him had known it wouldn’t take her long to want to know what came next. Of course he couldn’t tell her, so she took to the thing that had started this in the first place, the internet.

Every Wednesday afternoon Jared would be home alone for two hours. It was her parents attempt at giving her some freedom. Jeff had football, Megan was still at the afternoon day care, and Sherri used the time to get some extra work done at the school. Jensen, of course, was always there and would never let any harm come to her. Not that her parents would know that but whatever.

The third Wednesday after things began to change in their evenings Jared didn’t settle on the couch like she usually did after school to savor time alone with the TV. Jensen was halfway there before he realized she’d turned and headed down the hall to the computer room instead. Head tilting to the side curiously, Jensen padded after her, coming around the corner into the room just as she booted up the computer.

Instantly his mind was reeling. Her tiny little voice echoed in his head, _There was this page, with these girls and guys and they were all... kissing and other stuff. Having sex you know?_ He couldn’t believe that she could really be this girl, so... kinky. Because the only reason she’d take to the internet when no one else was home was for something like this, he was sure.

He sat behind her until she turned toward him with a slight smile. Jensen decided it would look weird if he kept seeming to watch her so he turned in a circle and dropped down, laying his head on his arms. He forced himself to stay that way as Jared’s fingers ran across the top of head before the chair squeaked and she rolled back. His eyes closed and he even found himself drifting in the sunshine shining through the window because he’d spent enough time as a dog now to take on their sleeping habits.

But when Jared made a soft gasp some time later Jensen found himself looking up. His eyes grew wide at the image on the screen. Jensen had no idea how Jared had managed to find a website that had actual dogs fucking actual girls but there it was, mini-ads that offered teasers for videos if you had a credit card. Apparently Jared didn’t need that much in dept information.

As Jensen slowly moved he could see her hand between her legs, pressing under the skirt she hadn’t even changed out of, and that now familiar surge of heat exploded in him. She was staring wide eyed at the screen, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted in the slightest O. Jensen looked toward the screen, off colored images of girls on their knees, mounted by dogs, and he was frankly a little surprised because he hadn’t realized there _was_ porn like that.

Though it was the internet, he shouldn’t have been that surprised.

Things changed after that.

It started with Jared bringing a hairbrush to bed. Jensen hadn’t thought much about it until she’d settled under the blankets, pulled up her nightgown like usual, then tucked her fingers under her panties. Usually she played around above them first and Jensen was a little disappointed, he liked watching her build up to it anyway.

She kicked out of the underwear - this time a light purple in color - and reached out for the hairbrush. Jensen had watched for an entire minute before he realized what the hairbrush was for. He whined against his control really because _fuck_ , he couldn’t believe she was about to do this.

At first he thought he would be excluded from the nights events, which was disappointing but he would settle for watching, but then her fingers were spreading her folds once more and her soft voice filled the room. “Come on Jensen, come on boy.”

It occurred to Jensen that she might be nervous and he wanted to soothe her, encourage her to explore further, under his watchful eye of course. Jensen wasn’t sure how he would stop her if she were about to hurt herself but he’d think of something, maybe a bark would startle her enough. As it was, he wanted to ensure she was wet enough.

Crawling forward Jensen set about tasting every inch of her silky skin. His tongue worked over her entrance, lingered on her clit, running over and over until she was dripping wet and pushing him back slowly. He scooted back as she silently requested and he watched as she turned the hairbrush upside down, bringing the handle between her folds.

Jensen watched as she ran the handle through her juices, slicking it over and over until finally she was pressing at her entrance, slowly easing forward. When Jensen was sixteen - and still human - he slept with a girl named Maggie. It had been Maggie’s first time and he could still remember how she had stilled beneath him, hissed as if she were in pain, and he was sure she had never really enjoyed it.

Jared was completely different. She slowly slid the handle in as far as she could and her legs spread wider. “Oh my,” she gasped and her hips rolled down as she drew the handle back and slid it forward, back and forward. Jensen stared, completely enthralled by the way the girl was fucking herself with her _hairbrush_. He had never seen anything so dirty, so hot, so perfect and for a long moment Jensen wished he make that tiny virgin hole his.

When she brought herself off and pulled the brush free Jensen crawled forward once more and cleaned her. She made the most delicious little whimpers and mewls, stroking his fur idly. After, Jensen settled at her side once more and she pulled her nightgown down and rolled on her side to curl around him. Jensen couldn’t get the thought from her head that she hadn’t put her panties back on. He wasn’t going to be getting much sleep.

~~

It rapidly progressed from there as Jared experimented with the various things she could put inside herself. Over the next few weeks she tried her electric toothbrush, that she rubbed over her clit for some time before pushing it inside, a glue stick, a smaller rounded bottle of lotion, and finally a cucumber wrapped with plastic.

That one Jensen hadn’t thought she would be able to get in but she did, and that was when he realized what she was doing. She was stretching herself for _him_. Every Wednesday she would set up camp in front of the computer, staring at the pictures, pressing through her jeans against her pussy as much as she could.

On weekends Jared was always slower with her body. She would take her time caressing herself, thrusting whatever object she chose into her body. Jensen was greedy for every moment, watching her writhe and twist, smelling her clean skin, the beading of sweat that grew over her thin limbs.

Sometimes Jensen was so turned on he could feel his doggie dick lengthening, his hips rocking down against the bed because he _wanted_. On this Friday night, Jared seemed to finally take notice of his actions, her eyes widening as she pushed the blanket back and slowly sat up.

It was a change in the routine and Jensen couldn’t help rising slightly, wagging his tail curiously. “Come here Jensen,” she murmured in that soft soothing voice she always used in their private moments at night.

Jensen bounced forward, forcing himself to remember the attitude of a dog. He licked her hand and dipped his head to muzzle along her jaw. It hit him once more how much he loved this little girl, how he wanted to be the most important thing in her life like this always. His tail wagged a little more as he waited for whatever it was Jared wanted next.

“I keep thinking about... these things I’ve put in myself,” Jared whispered, stroking the fur along his back. “They, they’re okay. But they’re not what I want. It’s not warm, I think they should be warm.”

If Jensen could frown he would have. Jared was so very quiet, so shy, Jensen had never heard her quite like this. Then her hand slid from the top of his fur down below his belly and her fingers brushed over his dick, lingering on the smooth heated flesh. Jensen whined, thrown by the touch. Her fingers were so very smooth and warm, the tips running over him, causing him to lengthen more.

“You’re warm,” she breathed the words, leaning in until her forehead rested against Jensen’s neck. “Oh Jensen, I wish... you’re my best friend and I love you. I want... those things I’ve seen. I want to be with you and I don’t care if it’s wrong.”

Jared’s fingers finally curled over his dick, squeezing and stroking at a slightly awkward pace. She’d never done this to anyone and her awkward fumbling only made everything burn brighter. He thrust his hips forward, the pleasure spiraling through him, and Jensen felt like everything was flaring out of control. It was her touch, her scent, her gentle words.

There was a pressure growing in Jensen’s chest and he wondered if he could come from this alone. He’d never come in his dog form, he knew there would be a lot, maybe he would scare the girl, but Jensen wasn’t sure he could stop it from blanketing him, sending him out of control.

He realized what it really was when it was already too late. His body was changing. Jensen hadn’t spent much time in human form lately. During the day he would change long enough to get himself off, shower and eat something that wasn’t dog food. Then he would change back into his dog form and curl up in Jared’s bed until she got home.

So maybe he was struggling with the control, Jared’s hand on him too much stimulation. His limbs were lengthening, his face pulling back, the fur shrinking into smooth skin and suddenly he was on his hands and knees over Jared’s lap and the girl’s hand was still curled around his suddenly very hard cock.

Of course, she had stopped moving. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open with shock. Jensen was afraid to move, terrified of what might happen next. If she screamed, would he have enough time to make a break for it before Gerry burst in? _Shit_ , he’d be lucky to survive being caught by the father figure, naked in the little girl’s bed.

“Jensen?” She whispered, releasing his cock suddenly and dropping her hand in her lap.

Jensen quickly sat back, tugging her baby pink blanket over his lap and swallowing thickly. He didn’t talk to people often. Hell, it had been months since he had last had a conversation with someone. And this was _Jared_. “Yes,” he managed to whisper, his voice deep because the arousal was still thick in him.

She gasped softly and then, quite unexpected, she lept forward and threw her arms around his shoulders. “I wished for you to be real. Every night I wished and prayed. I wanted you to be real so I could... I-” Jared sat back before Jensen could get his arms around her. “How are you real?” She whispered, returning to her shock once more.

Sighing softly, Jensen slid a hand up through his hair, not sure how to explain this. But Jared was a smart girl, she hadn’t freaked out yet, Jensen took that as a good thing. “I can’t really explain, how it happens I mean. I was made a skinwalker. I didn’t have any family, I lost my job and I was going to lose my home. I just felt like there was nothing left for me. Then, this woman approached me, she said she could give me a life of meaning. Where I could be someone’s companion without the risk of being hurt.”

He stopped talking, looking at Jared to make sure she understood or at least was still mostly calm. And he took the moment to stare at her through human eyes as he never had been able to before. Her hazel eyes were round and still wide, her golden hair was mostly dry from her shower, still wild and out of place. And the longer he stared the more relaxed she seemed to be, until she was smiling at him, her dimples causing her cheeks to puff out slightly.

“I can tell it’s you. Because your eyes, they’re so green. I’ve always loved your eyes and you’re just, you’re my absolute best friend. And then we...” Jared’s eyes grew large again and her cheeks flushed with color. She laid her hands over them, a nervous and quite adorable laugh tumbling from her lips. “Oh the things I did. You, with, with your tongue. Please don’t leave me Jensen. If it makes things better, we don’t have to do them ever again. I can- I’ll learn to live with that.”

“Jared,” Jensen laughed softly and it felt wonderful to say the girl’s name. He reached out and gently curled his fingers around her wrists, bringing her hands down and cradling them in his own. “I have loved every moment I spent with you, especially here in bed. And I will never leave you as long as you want me around. I promise.”

Her eyes grew watery as she stared up at him then she was once more clambering up into his lap, her legs wrapping around his middle, her arms around his shoulders. There was a blanket separating them but it wasn’t nearly enough because Jensen knew all too well how this girl’s body reacted to all forms of pleasure. He’d never pictured a moment like this - except in his wildest fantasies that he refused to address - and as his arms moved around her thin middle he had to pull in a shaky breath to calm himself.

“So, so you’re not angry?” Jared asked quietly after a while, laying her head on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen’s hand caressed through her silky brown hair and his eyes closed. Maybe he had thought about this more than he knew. “No, Jared, not angry. Curious though, about why... I understand why you touched yourself, there’s nothing wrong with that. But why did you let me touch you?”

It was quiet for a few minutes and Jared’s fingers came to rest on his chest, sliding back and forth as if she were still petting through his fur. “I liked it,” she whispered after a while, her shoulders lifting in a shrug. “It was fun to touch myself but, it was kinda, lonely or something too. You know, like how I sometimes feel when everyone gets really busy. But when you touched me, I didn’t feel lonely.”

“Well you’re never going to be alone again now,” Jensen reassured her softly, stroking his hand through her hair. “Now you know who I am, you know I’ll never let you feel that way again. So, you know, you don’t have to do those things anymore.”

Jared’s body stiffened and she pulled back, her lower lip jutting out in a pout he’d never been face to face with. He’d seen her use it before, on her parents, but facing the full force of it was almost enough to make Jensen melt. “Why not? I still want too. I really, really liked it. A lot. It made me feel _so_ good. And, and you’re not just a dog. You’re a man too. So, can’t we?”

Her eyes were watering slightly, her fingers gripping his shoulders, and Jensen suddenly realized she was scared he would say no. The rest of him melt faster than ice on fire. “Jared,” he whispered then leaned toward her, gently kissing her cheek. “Okay. Whatever you want, anything, I’ll give it to you.” As if he could ever be strong enough to deny her that.

When he pulled back she was grinning at him, like she knew exactly what she had done to convince him. Then she was clambering back again, shoving her blanket to the edge of the bed and laying flat on her back. Her fingers tugged at the edge of her nightgown and Jensen’s breath hitched as her fingers curled over her panties like she’d done so many times before. “I want... you in me. Something warm, better than the other things I was using.”

Jensen had lost the cover over his lap when Jared had tugged it away and he watched as the girl purposefully looked at his cock and licked her lips. There was no way she knew just what that one action did to him but his hips nearly jerked up in response to it. “Jared,” he nearly moaned her name, scooting just a little closer. “I’m bigger than what you’ve had before, how about I use my fingers? That will feel good.”

“No,” Jared frowned and as Jensen scooted closer she reached out, her fingers curling around the base of his cock. “I can fit you in me, I know. And, and I love you. I wanted you even when I thought you were just a dog.”

The words were like fire racing through Jensen’s veins and he rolled in one quick motion off the bed, padding across the room and flicking the lock on the door. Just in case.

When he turned back around Jared was propped up on her elbows and staring at him, her eyes wide in the moonlight spilling over her bed. “Does that mean you will? That you’ll be inside me?”

“Yes,” Jensen whispered, crossing back to her at a much slower rate. He was still mostly hard, his skin ghost tingling the touch from the girl’s hand. He stopped at her bed side wetting his lips as he stared down at her. “May I see you without your nightgown?”

A blush grew across Jared’s cheeks but she nodded and sat up, tugging the pink nightgown up her chest and off over her head. For a moment she held it against her chest than slowly sat it to the side. She was hunched over, unmoving, and Jensen finally sank down onto the bed beside her, laying on his side facing the girl.

“You know you can tell me to stop, at any time, and I will Jared. I won’t be upset with you if you change you mind.” Jensen hesitated then laid his hand on the middle of her back. It felt too large and at the same time Jared was automatically leaning back into it, lifting her head to face him.

“I won’t change my mind,” she whispered and reached out, touching his cheek and sliding her soft fingers down his jaw. “Can I ask for stuff?”

Jensen swallowed thickly, her shoulder pressing against his chest as he shifted just a little closer and dipped his head in a nod. “Name it. It’s yours.”

“Will you...” Jared giggled softly and looked away, her fingers still lingering on his skin. “In movies, when a girl and guy are in bed and stuff, you know, they usually... kiss first. And I wanted, I’ve wanted it before too. But you can’t kiss a dog.” She laughed again, a little louder, and Jensen thought he could probably listen to that shy, cheerful little laugh for the rest of his life and never get sick of it.

“I can kiss you, I’d like too.” Jensen felt the sharp thrill at the idea of being the girl’s first for everything. Even if she never wanted this again after tonight, Jensen would always be her first.

“Okay,” Jared whispered, her laughter fading away as she shifted onto her side to face Jensen.

He was distinctly aware of her naked body, only covered by cotton panties, the just beginning to swell of her breast forming small mounds across her chest. Desire slammed hard into his gut and he slipped his arm around her thin waist, drawing her flush against his chest. Her breath hitched as her breast pressed against his bare skin, her head tilting up toward him.

“You’re really soft,” Jared breathed and giggled once more, hand coming to rest on Jensen’s back.

“Did you expect me to be furry?” Jensen asked with a quiet laugh and as his head dipped forward their noses brushed together. “I tend to lose the fur when I change back.”

“Will you go slow?” Jared whispered, her breath releasing in soft puffs against Jared’s lips. “The kissing. I wanna be good, so I gotta learn.”

Jensen wet his lips and Jared mimicked without hesitation. The way this girl was acting, even without meaning to, was going to be the death of him he was certain. She didn’t even seem to realize it either and Jensen was almost relieved by that. He didn’t need her to know how to torture him and do it on purpose. At least not for a while.

“I’ll go slow,” Jensen finally whispered, his fingers curling over her thin, smooth side. “And remember, if you want to stop...”

“I won’t,” Jared insisted, inhaling slowly and exhaling audibly.

Jensen didn’t want to stall any longer. His hand lifted so his fingers could curl over her jaw and gently tilt her to the side. Then he was slanting his lips over the girl’s, wondering for a moment if his mouth would be too big against hers. But any size difference was quickly shoved to the back of Jensen’s mind.

The girl’s lips were parting against his with a soft gasp. Her body instantly pressed forward as if their lips running together was the best thing she had ever felt and really, that might have been true. His hand slid down from her jaw as his tongue gently worked forward, tracing over Jared’s lips with slow, exploratory sweeps.

When Jared’s tongue finally slid out to meet his Jensen moaned, his hand running down her shoulder and arm then pausing at her side. He shifted back enough to slip his hand between their bodies. Jensen ran his finger tips over the soft swell of flesh, fingers grazing over one tiny, pebbled nipple. Jared whimpered into the kiss as he circled the copper disk, gently pinched, slowly, carefully rolled.

As she adjusted to the feel of kissing her tongue swept forward eagerly, his hands sliding over every inch of him that she could reach. She squirmed on his lap, lifting herself up to tug the blanket away and sit on his bare thighs then inching closer until Jensen’s cock was sliding over the soft, damp cotton of her panties. Jared jerked back from the kiss and arched up into his hands. Her panties rolled along his cock and it took Jensen a few lust blurred moments to realize she was purposefully rubbing herself on his cock.

“God baby, you’re so wet, you’re soaking through your panties,” Jensen murmured, his breath hitching as he waited to see how she would respond to the words. He was still testing everything, wanting this to be perfect for Jared in every single way.

“I was thinking about putting you in me.” Jared dropped her gaze and as she stared down the flush on her cheeks deepened. “You’re bigger than the cucumbers Mom buys from the store. Are you like me?” Jared looked up, lust dark eyes fixing on him. “Do you get all wet too?”

Jensen gaped for just a moment then cleared his throat, smiling softly. “Yeah sweetheart, I get wet. It’s a little different from you, but see.” Jensen reached out and ran his thumb over the smear of pre-come over his slit. He lifted his thumb, showing the girl. “Wet. It’ll get mor-”

The words cut off in a strangled groan when Jared leaned forward and sucked Jensen’s thumb between her lips. His cock twitched with interest, rubbing once more along the cotton and Jensen’s entire body shuddered.

In one swift movement he had the girl down on the bed, his body between her spread legs. She was panting as she stared up at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Jensen had never seen someone look so beautiful, so lost in the desire and want.

“I’m gonna get you ready for me now, okay Jared? I want it to feel really good for you,” he continued to stare into her eyes until she nodded. Then he dipped down and pressed his lips to the racing pulse point along her throat.

As he kissed his way down her creamy skin she moaned and arched up into his touch, fingers curling into his hair and pushing down, begging without saying a word. Jensen couldn’t get over how _needy_ she was. He loved it, loved that he could already have her gasping and writhing beneath him.

His fingers dipped under the elastic of her panties as his tongue laved slowly over one already pebbled nipple. Jensen rolled the nipple slowly against his tongue as he drew the panties lower, holding himself up off her to finally toss the material to the side. He slid over to the neglected nipple as his hand came to rest over her folds, simply laying over the sparse curls like she had done so many times before.

“Jensen,” she moaned and rolled her hips down against his fingers, arched her back up into his mouth. “Please touch me. Please.”

He nearly shuddered at the soft pleas and his fingers moved, slipping between the silky, wet hot skin. He just barely grazed her clit and the girl was bucking down into the touch, her hand clutching so tight in Jensen’s hair it was deliciously painful. So eager, so excited, Jensen loved the fact that she wanted him so badly.

The girl’s breath hiccuped when Jensen slid his first finger into the tight wet heat of her. As a dog his tongue had never been able to go as far up the girl’s entrance as he would have liked and he savored being able to touch and caress every inch of her now. His hand twisted so his thumb could circle slowly over her clit as he worked a second finger deep within her.

Jensen couldn’t wait to be in her, each time his fingers withdrew and sank back in she moaned and gasped, rocking down until she was mostly fucking his fingers and Jensen simply let her. His lips were kissing random patterns along her chest, tongue sliding slow circles around each nipple, teeth grazing over the skin until she was whimpering from that touch almost as much as from his fingers in her.

“Please Jensen, please put yourself in me now,” Jared gasped and squirmed, her body in one constant movement. His thumb rolled hard against the girl’s clit and she moaned so loudly Jensen had to clamp his mouth over hers to swallow up the noise.

Once he was certainly three fingers fit deep within her without causing pain Jensen slowly pulled them free. They were drenched and he brought them down to run over his cock, moaning into the kiss at the idea of his skin being slicked by Jared’s juices. He was going to claim this girl and she would always be his, and it was so much better because she _wanted_ it as well.

Jensen broke from the kiss as he slid up between Jared;s legs. “Are you ready for me sweetheart? Ready for me to be in you?”

“Yes, please Jensen, right now,” she whined softly and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his body.

Slipping a hand under Jared’s back, Jensen held her up off the bed and guided himself slowly forward. It had been over four years since Jensen had last slept with a woman but this was on a completely different level. For one, Jensen had never slept with someone he truly loved, and another thing, Jared was so tight around his cock Jensen wasn’t sure he would be able to fit. He had thought three fingers in her would have stretched her plenty but it was as if she closed up and he was stretching her all over again.

Halfway in he stopped, panting as he stared down at Jared. She had gone strangely still, her breath coming in very slow inhales and equally slow exhales. Jensen nearly pulled back, scared that it was too much for the girl. Hurting her was simply not part of the equation. “Jared?” He whispered, voice tight, words strangled.

Jensen slowly moved to pull back but Jared’s heel suddenly dug hard into his back and her nails into his arm. “Jen-” she gasped and finally squirmed back onto him. “You’re just bigger, s’good. So, so good. Please.”

Groaning, Jensen’s head dipped down to gently kiss over her temple, along her cheek, across her mouth as he continued to move forward. There was the press of resistance and Jensen clung just a little tighter, knowing this penetration would take the last of her virginity. He pushed against it until he was moving in once more and she gasped and whimpered, clinging tighter to him.

Then he was completely inside her, so he deep he didn’t think it was possible and her legs were wrapped tight around his waist. She was tiny beneath him, tight around him, and Jensen was going out of his mind with the desire to move but he stayed in place as she adjusted.

For long minutes he held his breath, closed his eyes and murmured soft, reassuring words to her. Gradually her fingers loosened in his hair and she stroked down his shoulder slowly. “Move now Jensen. Like I did, in and out.”

It was strange to find the words adorable, Jared teaching him how to fuck as if he never had before. He didn’t tell her that he knew what to do. Instead he slid out and back in, each move burning and too slow. She took it easily, arching up into him, moaning softly once more. Almost instantly she was begging for more, harder, faster. Jensen was losing his mind.

“God baby, you love this don’t you?” He gasped as he fucked faster into her, each thrust driving harder and deeper up within her. “You- you would do this even if I were a dog. Wouldn’t you? You’d let me make you my bitch.”

Jared gasped and her hand smacked down on his shoulder. “Je- Jensen,” she moaned and rocked down onto him. “That’s- that’s a bad word.”

Jensen huffed out a moan and a laugh, dipping down to kiss her soft and slow, contrasting the pace of his thrusts. “Not now,” he breathed into her lips. “It’s good baby. Means you’re all mine, doggie or not. You, you’ll always be mine.”

“Always,” Jared moaned, soft and needy as she squirmed beneath him. She tried her hardest to meet each of his thrusts with her own rock down against him, her hands clutching to his skin and holding on tight. “More,” she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip a moment later.

Shifting to one hand, Jensen let the other caress along Jared’s side, his hips slowing and deepening as his finger tips moved over each nipple with soft pinches. The extra stimulation had her arching up, her panting getting louder, her moans increasing. Jensen was forced to dip down and gather her close, kissing her deeply as he body shuddered with the waves of her release.

He swallowed each soft keen and worked his hips down harder and faster into her, skin slapping loud against skin. His own orgasm was building in him, causing his tongue to thrust hard forward into the girl’s mouth as she clutched and rocked against him, still begging for more with her body as if Jensen could never give her enough, no matter how hard he tried.

Breaking from the kiss once more, Jensen dropped his head to the curve of her neck, panting into the skin as his entire body moved over hers. Her fingers clenched tight in his hair, her legs slipping over his waist as she moaned. “Jensen,” his name came out as a soft keen, the girl’s body shuddering once more beneath him.

Jensen could feel the first spurt of his come filling her, sliding along his cock as he thrust deep and hard down into her. His orgasm made his vision blur, his lips latching to the girl’s shoulder to keep from calling out as he thought he might.

His hips continued soft thrusts as he rode out the last waves of his release, breath coming hard and tight in his chest. For a few minutes he simply sank down onto the girl, struggling to calm the racing of his heart. Then Jared hiccuped a breath and Jensen flinched, pulling out of her and quickly rolling to the side. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

Jared’s laugh was weak and soft, her hand dropping to the side and smacking his chest. “Nuh uh,” she murmured then rolled on her side, scooting close to him. “How long will you stay human?”

Arms wrapping around the girl, Jensen held her against his chest and pulled in a slow breath as his lips pressed into her hair. “Can’t let your family see me, so when you wake up, I’ll be a dog again.”

“Okay,” Jared hummed, not sounding all that upset. “But when we’re alone? Will you turn human than sometimes?”

Jensen chuckled and ran his hand slowly up and down her back, once more marveling at the size difference. “Yeah, if you want.”

“As long as we can still play when you’re a doggie too.” Jared’s lips pressed to Jensen’s chest, her sigh soft. “I still want... you know, when you used to lick down there. I want that. And maybe... sometime we can do it when you’re a doggie. You know, like those girl’s in the video.”

Heat crawled through Jensen and he closed his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. “Yeah, maybe sometime. When you’re ready.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, long enough that Jensen had thought Jared had fallen asleep, but then the girl’s soft, sleepy voice sounded once more. “Can we do it with me in your lap sometime? I saw that online too. And maybe we could do it like doggies do, on my hands and knees?”

Jensen groaned and squeezed the girl closer. “I’ve got to limit your internet time from now on.” He smiled when Jared laughed and let her little leg tuck between his. “But yes, we can do it both those ways too.”

He’d already known, but Jensen decided that becoming a dog was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
